Dead Hearts
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Sequel to Revenge Backfire. It was not planned, but I wanted to do this. Although Rachel and Quinn do not come out, this is about them and their friends. Summary: The aftermath of the shooting and how the glee club react. Their friends are gone, and there is nothing they can do to bring them back. "They were kids that I once knew them"


Dead Hearts

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Song: Dead Hearts**

**Artist: Stars**

**Words: 1,051**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song.**

**AN: Sort of a sequel to Revenge Backfire. I wanted to write a story with this song, and that came up. This is also aimed for the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting. No one deserves that. I am sorry for the families. I pray for you. You are not alone in this.**

* * *

Santana, Brittany, and Puck sat in front of Glee Club. It had been a month since Quinn and Rachel's deaths. Rachel, who killed Quinn then herself in a science class, during lunch. Rachel had shot Quinn in the chest, and then shot herself in the head.

Santana found them. She saw their bloody bodies on the ground. Unlike Rachel, Quinn was still breathing, but barely. As much as Santana and the paramedics tried, they were not able to save her. Santana, after the trauma, left school for about three weeks to deal with the tragedy. Brittany was not herself, and Puck lost the mother of his child, and one of his only true friends.

Santana wanted to let go, so she decided to sing. Brittany and Puck wanted to sing with her.

_Santana_, **Puck/Brittany**, _**All**_

_Tell me everything that happened_

_Tell me everything you saw_

**They had light inside their eyes**

**They had light inside their eyes**

Rachel always had a shine in her eyes when she sang. She was had the biggest smile when everyone enjoyed it. She was always there for everyone else. Everyone knew it, and they regret not paying attention.

Quinn had a light in her eyes when she was around her real friends. She always smiled at her friends' antics or when she was around Rachel. She had a big heart under all the pain and ice.

_Did you see the closing window?_

_Did you hear the slamming door?_

**They moved forward and my heart died**

**They moved forward and my heart died**

They were both going to be missed, by the whole club. They were gone, and everyone else was left to pick the pieces, to feel the pain.

_Please please tell me what they looked like_

_Did they seem afraid of you?_

**They were kids that I once knew**

**They were kids that I once knew**

They were teenagers, they had their whole life in front of them. They were just juniors.

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**It's hard to know they're out there**_

_**It's hard to know that you still care**_

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

There was nothing to be done. They were gone, dead. They were missed.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck had tears running down their faces. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were crying. Finn, Mike, Lauren, and Sam had tears in their eyes, while Lauren would deny it.

_Did you touch them?_

_Did you hold them?_

_Did they follow you to town?_

**They make me feel I'm falling down**

**They make me feel I'm falling down**

Everyone's lives were affected by the two girls. Their lives would have been so different if they were there. No matter how big or small the affect was, it was worth it.

_Was there one you saw too clearly?_

_Did they seem too real to you?_

**They were kids that I once knew**

**They were kids that I once knew**

Out of the two, one affected a glee member more. They were close, and now it's over.

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**It's hard to know they're out there**_

_**It's hard to know that you still care**_

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**It's hard to know they're out there**_

_**It's hard to know that you still care**_

_**I could say it but you won't believe me**_

_**You say you do but you don't deceive me**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

_**Dead hearts are everywhere**_

_**They were kids that I once knew**_

_**They were kids that I once knew**_

_**Now they're all dead hearts to you**_

_**Now they're all dead hearts to you**_

_**They were kids that I once knew**_

_**They were kids that I once knew**_

_**Now they're all dead hearts to you**_

Dead hearts, cold hearts, whatever it's called their hearts stopped beating. There was no light. There was no more warmth. There was no way of reversing it.

Santana didn't move as the song finished. She wished she got to the room earlier, to save one of them. She wished one of them would have lived, that less blood was splattered. She wished she had her friends back, but she knew it was vain.

She broke down in Brittany's arms. Ever member watched, wishing they could tell her it was alright. That it will get better, but they couldn't, because they didn't believe it themselves.

Another month passed, and the members were still as depressed. Mr. Shue had had enough. He had a meeting with them members.

"I know you guys are sad, depressed. I know you guys miss them, and you wish they were here. I know you guys want this to be a dream, but it's not. It's real. It did happen. Quinn and Rachel are dead, and you guys need to move on. They wouldn't want you to be like that. They would have wanted you to be smiling and happy. I can imagine Rachel now, giving you a speech about how you guys shouldn't let this control you're lives," he told him.

"And to win nationals for her," Tina silently added.

A few members laughed, imagining her.

"And Quinn would glare at us. She'll threaten us with slushies," Kurt said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Don't dwell on the bad, but on the good. Don't think about how they are gone, but what they did when they were here. We can honor them for what they did for us," the Spanish teacher told his students. "They would want that."

The members nodded. They would honor them for everything they did and what they would have. For the next two years, the club won nationals. They were doing everything they could to keep their memories alive. They knew it was a way to let go, but to hold on as well.


End file.
